Sparring
by Skeeterdayz
Summary: Brick and Jo finally decide to see who is "stronger", once and for all. (Finished)
1. Chapter 1

**Well... ol sketchies is back, TD style :)**

**Here's a little one shot of Brick and Jo, seeing how this would go down. **

**But anyway...read on. **

**Disclaimer: BTW, I do not own Total Drama Island**

* * *

Brick strode proudly in the Wawanakwa gym and dropped his duffle bag by the bleachers. After a long day of brutal challenges courtesy of Chris, it was nice to have some down time to do what he found most enjoyable.

Sparring

The dark-haired teen tightened the laces on his boots and slipped on a pair of gloves. Slowly he approached the red punching bag hanging on the far end of the gym.

_'Let it all out, just like in combat training.'_

Brick instantly took a fighting stance and threw a hard jab at the bag with his right arm. It didn't take long for him to get a steady rhythm of strikes to the bag going.

His thoughts slowly started to drift back to the events that had taken place earlier that day. Dawn had nearly humiliated him. It was the last time he had challenged her so called "aura-reading abilities". She had sat and picked out flaws in his personality that were way too personal for her to just guess.

_"You use your tough exterior to cover up your fears." Dawn sipped at her water. "Like the dark and intimacy, am I right?"_

_Brick's face flushed a light red. "I-"_

_"And you compete for dominance even though you have a secret desire for it. Especially with Jo."_

At the moment, Brick was silent. But in his mind he knew that she was right. There was something about Jo that just made him mad, something that he also sorta…liked about her.

"Evening, maggot!" Brick stumbled back and let out a surprised yelp after seeing the sporty blonde herself spring out from behind the bag.

"What the- Jo? How did you...?"

"Back door, lunkhead." She pointed her finger towards the obvious back door. He must have been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn't seen or heard her come in. "Anyway, what are you doing here? This is my time."

Brick glanced behind Jo to see her grey duffle bag sitting on the bleachers.

"I work out at this time everyday, alone." She clutched the swinging bag. "So beat it, G.I. Joke."

Brick slid off one of his gloves and pried one of her surprisingly small hands off of the bag. "I don't see why we can't just share the gym. There's enough space for the both of us."

"I prefer to train alone, thank you." Jo folded her arms.

Brick raised an eyebrow. 'What, are you afraid I'll out-do you or something?"

With that statement Jo's violet eyes went wide. "Excuse me?" She scoffed, walking around the bag to stand in front of him. "You think _you'll_ out do_ me_? Do you even know who you're dealing with?"

"Yea, a girl."

Jo let out an insulted gasp. "That's rather sexist of you."

Brick turned from her and slipped his glove back on. "It's not sexist, it's a fact. It's been proven that women are physically and mentally weaker then men."

Jo was now somewhat offended. "I beg to differ." She argued back. "I say men and women are equally matched, if not stronger."

"Then you'd be lying." Brick swiftly picked his rhythm against the bag back up.

Jo was irritated with his reluctance to listen. She stepped in front of his fists and stopped the one that just missed her face by an inch with her bare hand.

"How's about this then," She let go of his fist. "Let's just see who's stronger." She took a fighting position and held her hand clenched into fists towards her determined face. "Come at me."

At this, Brick couldn't help but laugh. "You're joking right? I can't fight you."

Jo dropped her fists and approached his face. "Afraid to get your ass kicked by a girl?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Are you calling me a coward?"

She smirked. "I don't know, Sir Leaks A lot, am I?"

Brick was becoming aggravated. It was obvious she wasn't backing down; he could see the determination in her eyes. "Fine then." He shook off his gloves and stepped back, holding a combat stance. "Game on."

Jo grinned and took her previous stance across from him.

"Just so you know, I have military training, so I'll go easy on yo-"

Jo quickly threw a jab at his jaw which instantly caused a wave of pain to shoot down his spine. "What were you saying?" She asked all-to-politely.

Brick hastily shook off the slight pain from her hit and took his stance again. He wasn't going to let her sucker punch him again like that.

The two locked gazes with each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Upon seeing this opportunity, Jo immediately threw a punch towards his nose.

Predicting she would try that move again, Brick blocked her punch. This caused her fist to collide hardly with his forearm.

Jo let out and almost in-audible hiss and discreetly shook the pain off her hand. She backed up a few steps and threw a punch towards abdomen, which partially knocked the breath out of him.

_'Hah! Weak spot! Got ya, Brickhouse.'_ She then repeatedly began to fake-out and then strike his torso with her fist which cause his to cough violently.

"Come on man!" She urged. "Fight back! Throw a punch, kick, knee, something! Grow a pair, will ya?"

Brick held his arms in front of his face. "I can't." He replied. "It's against my cadet oath. I can't hurt you."

"Oath? Please. You're just a coward!" She backed up. "You're weak," she struck his chest. "spineless,"

Brick fended off her rather quick arms as best he could. "You call yourself a man? Let alone a soldier?"

Jo threw one final blow at his face that had enough force in it to knock him straight to the cold, hard, wooden gym floor. She smiled triumphantly and stood over him as he knelt on the gym floor clutching his nose. "Come on, get up and fight like a man!"

On the floor, Brick slowly took his hand away from his face and grimaced at the several drops of blood that trickled out of his nose.

_'Alright,'_ Brick wiped the blood from his nose and smeared his had across his white wife-beater._ 'No more games.'_ He climbed to his feet with anger in his eyes.

Jo glanced down at his stained under shirt and scoffed. "Is that supposed to be your battle scar?"

Brick was just downright annoyed with her snide comments, so he simply pulled the wife beater over his head and tossed back on the bleachers behind him. "There," He took his place yet again. "Happy?"

Jo took her place as well, but not without noticing how toned Brick's upper body actually was. He'd never taken his shirt off, not even for swimming challenges. Now seeing his bare torso was slightly...distracting. It wasn't like she cared that he had a muscular chest and a six-pack though, right?

Jo looked back up at his face only to seem him smirking. "What?" She asked stepping closer with her fists raised.

"You like what you see?" His tone was all-to suave.

Jo held back the blush that desperately wanted to creep across her cheeks. "Ugh, speak for yourself, Brick-for-brains." She threw a punch at his face only to have him stop it with one swift movement. 'Huh?' Confused, Jo punched with her other arm only to have the same result.

"Combat training." He easily gripped her resisting arms and twisted them both around her back to keep her from thrashing about. "You wanted me to fight back," He brought his mouth closer to her ear. "Now I am."

Jo attempted to twist her torso out of his grasp, but due to him being a lot stronger than she first assumed, he held her arms in place causing a shockwave of pain to shoot up her back.

"AH!" She accidentally cried in pain. Damn. She'd let him see her weakness.

"The more you struggle the more it'll hurt." Brick warned her. Jo ignored his cautions and attempted to twist out of his grasp again, only to scream in pain.

"AUGH! God, Brick let go! I'm serious! I think my arm came out of its socket!"

Upon hearing this Brick immediately let out of his grasp as she collapsed to her knees. He heard a small whimper of pain escape her mouth, and instantly crouched down next to her.

"I'm sorry; I really wasn't trying to hurt you! Where does it hurt?"

Jo glanced up at Brick, her expression now a devious grin. "Right in your pride." She lunged at him and managed to pin him down against the ground. "You're so gullible."

Brick couldn't believe she'd pulled a dirty trick like that, thinking she was truly hurt by him. He hated himself more for even falling for such a charade.

"Whatcha gonna do now Brick?" She straddled his waist. "Hmmm?"

That was it. The teasing, the name-calling, the belittling, ever since they'd first arrived, all it was was "Brickhouse", or "Dampy Pants" or a constant battle for dominance. Well he'd had enough of it. For good.

Brick tore from her grasp and flipped her onto her back so he was looking down over her, fury in his eyes.

This was the only true moment where Jo has stopped looking at Brick as just another obstacle. He could see the true fear and confusion in her violet eyes.

"You think j-just because you pinned me that make you stronge-" Jo's eyes went wide as Brick shut her up by pressing his mouth into hers in a violent kiss.

'Wha- what the hel-' Too many thoughts raced through Jo's head as Brick looped his arm under the arch in her back to bring her closer. But to her dismay, her eyes somehow managed to flutter closed. She was actually enjoying this moment, being in his arms and kissed by his surprisingly soft lips.

Jo unintentionally deepened the kiss, tilting her head back slightly which invited his tongue into her mouth. Brick was taken back by her wrapping her arms around his waist and running her hand across his chest and down his abs, for this was going better than he expected.

"God he's a good kisser…'

The two slowly parted, Brick letting out a slight moan when Jo bit his lip as the kiss broke.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Jo's tone wasn't as angry as he expected it to be, but more confused with his actions.

"Because," He rose to his feet and offered her his hand. "I'm done battling for control with you." As soon she gripped his hand, Brick pulled her into his chest. "And now we know who's dominant in this little relationship."

Jo suddenly felt the urge to kiss his lips again, but he smirked and walked towards the bleachers.

"W-where are you going?" She asked, trying not to sound concerned.

Brick didn't respond, he simply picked up his duffle bag and started towards the door.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Jo shouted angrily. "Is that how it is? You just kiss a girl and leave her alone? Really?" he attempts to grab his attention were futile, for he just kept walking. "It wasn't a battle for dominance. We were trying to see who was stronger!"

At that remark, Brick did turn slightly. "Is there really that much of a difference?"

That left Jo silent. And getting no reply, Brick left her in the gym by herself and traveled back to his cabin. He should spar with Jo more often.

* * *

**Well there ya have it. Brick and Jo-ness**

**Review Please!, And this is also on my DA Account, : skeeterdayz**


	2. Pt 2

**I decided to add a second chapter to this... review if you like it. BTW, OC needed info at the bottom.**

* * *

Jo blew the wisps of dirty blonde hair out of her face as she laced up her sneakers. She glanced at the long stretch of pure beach in front of her and grinned. There was nothing like a good morning run to get her heart rate up.

The blonde pivoted her torso around to the grey duffel bag she practically carried everywhere with her and dug into its contents. _'Where is it?' _Her hand lightly grazed a breakfast bar, but before she could pull it out her focus was taken away by a bulky figure walking down the sand covered stairs towards her. "What do _you_ want, lunkhead?"

Lunkhead, better known as Brick, raised an eyebrow as he tossed his black duffel down onto one of the rocks closer to the water. "I'm just going for a morning jog, ma'am. I promise I won't get in your way."

Jo opened her mouth to speak, but words escaped her at the moment. Her mind was still set on what had happened the last time she and Brick had encountered each other. That little…event had permanently burned a new image of him into her mind: a shirtless, hot, sweaty, muscular soldier pinning her against the ground and nearly kissing the life of her. She still had yet to figure out why he had done that in the first place, because there was _no way_ that his only motive was to see who was "dominant".

Slowly, Jo dropped her breakfast bar back into her bag and rose to her feet and approached him hesitantly. A sly smirk spread across her face. "So I guess that since you proved you're a worthy adversary, you now assume you're better at everything now."

Brick glanced at her. "Look Jo, I'm not trying to start anything with you."

"Then why did you come here?" She slit her eyes. "You know I go for a run every morning. You've seen me leave my cabin. You've seen me come back late covered in sweat and sand. What other motive would you have?"

Brick's face sank into a look of confusion and annoyance. "What is it with you and competition? Why do you always have to be the best?"

Jo scoffed. "You're joking right? Do you know all of the perks that come with being the best?" She chuckled. "Then again, how _could_ you?" She slowly began to circle him. "What'd you rank in military training, huh? I know it couldn't be five stars, am I right?"

"That's none your business, Jo." He angrily snapped.

"Ooh, did I strike a nerve? I'll take that as yes." She turned back to the stretch of beach in front of her. "Now if you don't excuse me, I've got two miles to run. You can tag along if you want. That is, if you can keep up."

The blonde kicked her bag aside and took off down the beach, leaving Brick alone. He frowned. This was obviously another pointless challenge by Jo in order to prove something. This time, he guessed, was to see who could run faster. Just to humor her, he took off after her, leaving his belongings behind.

Jo's sneakers kicked up plumes of sand as she sprinted down the shoreline, now sweating slightly. She could hear Brick's heavy footsteps behind her, but not by afar distance. _'Shit.'_ She thought, _'He's catching up'_. Jo quickly whipped her head around her shoulder and increased her speed, exerting enough energy to propel her forward some feet. But, upon seeing this, Brick picked up his pace into sprint as well, pushing him slightly farther than Jo, putting him in lead.

'Shi-' Jo's mental swearing was cut off by a light-headed feeling hitting her like a smack to the face. "Augh." She grunted as she slowed her run and stumbled back as the scenery oceanic scenery around her became blurry. _'Shit…I didn't...ea-'_ Her body collapsed against the sand unconscious before she could finish her sentence.

"How you holding up back there, Jo?" Brick jested, still ways ahead of her. He received no response from behind which caused him a slow down. Once he came to a full stop, he turned back to face where she should've been. "Jo?" He glanced around. "Where did she-" He then spotted her lying on the ground and grinned.

"Tired already?" He walked back over to her, still smirking. "Very funny Jo. Playing the 'I'm hurt' card again?" Brick kneeled next to her. "C'mon on, wake up. The jokes over." The brunet shook the girl, but to no avail. Her limb body had yet to give any kind of reaction.

It was at that moment that Brick realized something was wrong. "Jo? Jo, wake up. It's not funny. Jo?" He shook her shoulders violently, only to have her head slump back over her shoulders. "Oh God…" He laid her back down. "What happened?"

The panicking male looked back at the distant rocks and spotted her duffel bag. Slowly and carefully, he sat her back up. Taking one arm under her shoulders and the other under her legs, he lifted off the ground. _'She's lighter than I thought…'_

He quickly carried her back over to the rocks and sat her up against the rocks. Quickly he pulled her bag over to and dug in its contents.  
"She's probably dehydrated-" Upon seeing it glint in the sunlight, he Brick pulled out a small wrist band. A diabetes symbol was engraved next to the name: _Joanna Sealm_. He looked down at her. "She's diabetic?" Brick was actually quite shocked. He never expected Jo to have any kind of condition, especially diabetes.

"Huh?" The blonde sitting against the rocks mumbled, gradually regaining consciousness. She looked up at Brick, who was still digging through her bag. "Hey!" She weakly climbed to her feet. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to help you!" He held the band up in front of her face. "You're diabetic?" Jo's eyes went wide and shifted down towards her bag. "I…I just need to eat something." She snatched the breakfast bar out of her bag and bit off a hunk, avoiding having to look at Brick face again.

He was obviously upset. "What's the matter with you? Why would you go and exert that much energy knowing you could pass out?"

"I was about to eat!" She snapped, swallowing her food. "But then you came over and distracted me!"  
"Wait, wait, wait, you're blaming _me_ for this? You knew what you were doing! That was _your_ stupid mistake, not mine."

Jo wanted to respond, but she knew he was right. "Honestly, what was going through your mind? Why are you so bent on beating me at everything? Can't you just not be the best at something for once?"

"You just don't get it!" She balled up the wrapper and tossed it aside. "I _can't_ be second best. It's just not in my nature. I've worked too hard to get where I am and I'm not about to let some wannabe cadet come in and take it from me."

He gripped her bare forearms and stared her in the eye. "That's just it, Jo! Why can't you get it through your head? I'm not trying to take anything from you! Why is it so hard for you to coexist with someone who's just as good as you?"

"Because!" She was now shouting. "When you're not the best, you're not important! And when you're not important, no one god-damn cares!"

Jo then winced back, realizing what she had just said. Brick face relaxed, but he was still confused. "Wait, what? What do you mean no one cares?"

The blonde her lip and leaned against the rocks, looking away. "I-I mean that…" She sighed. "Sit down, Brick."  
Even though he was still extremely confused, he sat on one of the damp rocks behind the two of them. She faced him. "If you really wanna know the truth, I just feel like sometimes no one gives a damn about me." She leaned back. "You see, when I was little, my mother, she…she had diabetes like me, but way worse. So bad that one day she fell into a diabetic coma after forgetting her insulin." Jo held back a sniffle. "She uh…she never woke up. In fact…she flat lined the next day."

Brick's eyes went wide as she continued. "My mom was the only one who paid attention to me. And after she was gone all I had was my dad. Now, don't get me wrong. My dad was a good guy for the most part. He was really, really chauvinistic though. And having four older brothers really didn't help my case at all."

She turned away from him."That's why I got so upset when I thought you were being sexist. But…my brothers were all as you could guess, athletes. My dad loved sports, too much. He went to every game, every track meet, every goddamned thing that my stupid brothers had. But when it came time for little Jo's dance recital or school play it 'wasn't a priority'."

Brick opened his mouth slightly. "And yes, I used to perform, if that's what you're about to ask, but that was a _long _time ago. Pretty soon I realized that the only way to get attention from my dad was through one thing: sports. So I put away my scripts and ballet shoes and went straight on into athletics." He realized the tone in her voice had changed. "Overtime I was great, yet it still wasn't enough for him. I was still a weak, girl who needed to stay on the stage. That's what got me competitive. I was always competing with my brothers to get attention. To-"

"Be the best." He finished for her. At the moment, it was a lot to take in, but he continued to listen.  
"Yea… my two oldest brothers are gone now. But ol' Chuck and Richie are still there hogging the spotlight." He Brick noticed tears in the corners of her eyes. "And I just get so angry when I just try so hard but no one ever fucking cares! No matter what I do it's never good enough. I just…I can't take it anymore!"

"Jo," He hopped down off the rock and turned her to face him, tears now streaming down her cheeks. "It's okay."  
She attempted to shake from his grasp. "Why do you even care? Ever since we got here all I've done is be rude and mean to you for no good reason! Let go of me!"

Instead of letting go, Brick stared her solemnly in the eye until she relaxed. "Jo, I care because I care about _you_. It may not seem like it all the time, but I do."

Jo was obviously having trouble believing him; she turned her head away to keep him from seeing her cry. "You know you don't have to be strong all the time. You have to let your guard down sometime. I know that sounds weird coming from a cadet who's supposed to have their guard up constantly, but that's not the point."  
Her expression relaxed some as he gently turned her face back to his and looked into her eyes. Jo blinked away a tear as she looked at his smiling face. "In other words, I-"

His sentence was cut off by Jo using the free part of her arms to grasp the collar of his shirt and pull his lips into hers. His brown eyes went wide and his pupils dilated as the blood rushed to his face. At least ten seconds passed before she pulled away, now mortified. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry; I don't know what came over me."  
Brick didn't respond, he just pulled her back close to his body, and clasped his mouth back on hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Slowly, Jo began to move with his actions, wrapping her arms around his shoulders running her fingers through his short, brown hair.

He groaned quietly as she tugged the hem of his t-shirt over his head to yet again reveal his muscular torso and gripped her waist. Neither one could believe they were doing this with the other, but neither cared either.  
Brick's lips quickly moved from her lips to neck and began to bite and suck on her slightly tan skin. Jo desperately tried to hold in a moan but it escaped against her will. It was almost funny. She'd promised herself that she'd never give into male dominance. Now look at her.

Brick took a step forward, but accidentally tripped on a rock jutting out of the ground and tumbled down on top of her; he managed to catch himself before slamming into her. It was at that moment that the two had realized just how far this had gone. Jo bit her lip before speaking again. "Uh…why don't we stop before this goes too far…"  
Brick looked at her. "Oh-yea of course…" He climbed back to his feet and stuck out his had to help her up. "I'm sorry…I kind of…lost control for a minute."

Jo gave him a weak smile. "It's fine. I just…" She quickly pulled him into a tight hug and released him. "T-thank you. For…y'know…caring."  
He smiled back at her. "No problem." Brick then picked his shirt up from the ground and slung it over his shoulder along with his duffel bag. Jo grabbed her duffel as well and turned face him. "So…uh, good night I guess."  
"Ditto."  
The two then walked off in different directions, both wondering if every little competition they had with each other was going to end this way again.

* * *

**So I'm still running with Brick and Jo, trying my best to keep them in character. **

**But review if ya like, and if you don't like it, don't waste your time flaming me about it. **

**About the OC's Needed: **

**If you have and Total Drama OC that you would like to put in a competition please follow the url on my profile! **

**ThAnKyOu~  
**

**DUECES~  
**


End file.
